


Reddie Oneshots

by Beezwithknees



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Derry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie, The Losers Club (IT) Stay in Derry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezwithknees/pseuds/Beezwithknees
Summary: Just some Reddie One-Shots cause I can't keep my mind occupied enough to keep to one set story and make a series. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is based off the losers in high-school. Based all around Reddie of course. There will be some Stenbrough and Benverly moments, but I know for a fact that you came here for Reddie and not them.  
**  
\------  
“I thought I lost you..”  
“You’ll never get rid of me. Not unless you lick me again.”  
“You ruin all of my fun don’t you.”

Eddie busted through the hallway, in search of his friends. His brown eyes searching for them as he shoved passed kids. Bolting to his locker, a smile creeping to his face when he saw a boy standing next to it. That boy was none other than Riche Toizer. A boy that used about twenty cuss words per seconds, but he stood up for Eddie. Eddie may act pissed off and annoyed by him. Although he never did bother him to much. He never did truly stay annoyed at the brunette. “Hey-ya Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie cooed to the other. Eddie rolled his eyes, piling what little he had in his locker, into his bag. Wanting to get out of there as soon as he could so he could enjoy his summer break with his friends. “Richie. You mind shutting the fuck up?” “Oh, Eddies got a bite to him today.” Richie remarked to the other Junior in high school as they headed out of the hell hole. 

The two made their way out of the school. Eddie having his bag strung over his shoulder, ranting about some form of illness or something rather. Richie holding his bag and listening. “Yeah, you know what Eddie, the less things you experience and try out, the more likely you are to have worms in your intestines.” Richie retorted. Eddied cringing. “Uhm, no- It’s not all just worms. It’s stuff like. Aids, or, did you know that can be transmitted from someone else's blood stream to your own. Not just through sexual contact. You probably didn't dumbass.” He started in, Riche mouthing everything that the boy said to him. “Oh dear God, did you hear that mono was going around the school that our football team played against last week??” Richie stopped, raising a brow to the other. “Isn’t that like.. The kissing disease?” Richie questioned, the corner of his lips lifting with a soft chuckle. “Yeah, why-” Eddie stood there in shock, panicking and inhaling sharply. Richie fucking Toizer had just licked the side of his face. “You- You, asshole!” Eddie shrilled. Wiping the side of his face with the bottom of his stripped shirt. The other male gazing down at Eddies exposed skin. 

“W-wha-what’s, g-goi-going on?” Their friend Bill asked as their other friends approached the two. Bill, also known as stuttering Bill. His stutter was said to have been because from being hit by a car as a child, flung into the side of a wall. But his father and even Billy himself would beg to differ, no matter what convinced his mother. “Noth-” “Richie licked the side of my fucking face!” Eddie squealed. He wasn't okay, nothing was okay. He was a mess and he was panicking. "What if you gave me some sort of disease?!" Eddie hissed. Richie was laughing and cackling at the other. The other boys and Bev all chuckling. “Jeez Richie.” Was all Beverly said, wriggling her eyebrows at the other. Richie blushing a bit at her next phrase. “Moving past kissing and licking already.” Eddie glanced over to the girl and furrowed his brows with a look of disgust. “Hey guys, let’s get going.” Ben added, his hand in Bevs. Ben had really straightened up. He ran everyday after school, losing quite a bit of weight. His look was an absolute glow up. Finally growing the balls to ask Bev out since her and Bill never did really happen after Stan admitted he liked Bill. 

“Yeah, l-le-let’s guh-go.” Bill stuttered out. The seven of them heading off to their underground cove in the woods. They had added on quite a few things to their base. For The Losers club, this was their club house. Where they would hang out and keep quiet. Well- not really. Since they were quite a rowdy gang. Richie sitting next Stan and Bill while they all conversed. It had been a few hours since school had ended. The streams of light coming in through the loose boards above them. The dust particles flying around making Eddie cringe. “I still don’t think this is a safe place..” Eddie mumbled. “Hey, come on Ed’s, chill out a bit.” Richie added with a grin. Ducking down when Eddie through a stick at him. “Don’t call me Ed’s.” Eddie growled at Richie. 

The night carried on. The seven of them talking and drinking soda while eating some snacks that they smuggled in through their bags. The sun had stopped peering through the boards and the crickets weren’t chirping quite as quickly since the temperature had dropped. Eddie was leaned back against the wall. His eyes falling shut then open as he tried to stay awake. Richie was mimicking Ben. “Oh lookie here, Ben Hand scone here-” Beverly was laughing at him, the way he mispronounced his name. Ben wasn’t quite as enthused as she was of course. Which that was assumed. 

Everyone started leaving one by one. Bev and Ben leaving, then Stan and Bill. Mike, Richie, and Eddie being the last three there. Mike and Richie had finished up their conversation. Eddie asleep against the wall, everyone leaving Eddie be unless they wanted a glare shot to them from Richie. “Well, I think I’m heading out.” Mike added with a yawn and Richie nodded. “Yeah, me too.” “Did you want me to take him home?” Mike asked, since Eddie was the only one without a car. His mother finding it to dangerous. “Nah, I got him. He isn’t to far from where I’m at. You get home.” “Alright, cya Rich.” “Bye Mike.” That was that. The last loser other than Richie and Eddie was gone. 

“Eddie..” Richie whispered. Leaning down to squat next to Eddie. Shaking him softly to try and gain his attention. “Hmm..?” Eddie hummed, his eyes fluttering open a bit. Richie staring into them for a moment. He was always so cute when he woke up. “You ready to get home?” Richie asked, Eddie nodded, “Sure..” He mumbled with a yawn, standing up and groaning a bit at the tingling feeling in his leg. His leg fell asleep, wincing a bit at the feeling. Grasping onto Richies arm before he fell to the side. “What?” “My leg… It’s asleep.” Eddie hissed a bit. The next action from Richie putting them both in a sort of shock. 

Richie had reached under Eddies leg and picked him up in a sort of bridal style. “Richie! What the fuck are you doing?!” Eddie gasped, questioning in a panic. Clinging onto the others button up shirt like if he let go he would fall and hurt himself. “You’ve broke me enough times I don’t need you dropping me too you dumb fuck!” He shouted again. Richie chuckling a bit as he walked the other over to the ladder. “Well, I figured I would walk you over here to give your leg a break. Clumsy fuck.” Eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes and clenching his jaw a bit. “Well you’re about ready to just break my leg.” He snapped. Richie laughing a bit more at the others complaining. Eddie did actually enjoy being held. It was nice and comforting. Especially when Richie was the one holding him, but he couldn’t say that of course. 

Richie put the other down next to the ladder. “Hey! Be careful I’m fragile you jackass!” “Sure you are, as fragile as what? An ass?” Richie added with an eye roll. “Are you like this because you’re tired?” “If this was how I acted when I was tired I would be tired all the time.” Eddie grumbled as he climbed up to the leafy forest floor. Richie nodding and chuckling with a shrug. “It would make a lot of sense. What, does mama not tuck you in early enough?” Eddie paused, folding his arms. “No, It’s not that, I tuck myself in asswipe.” “Sure you do, do I need to tuck you in tonight and make sure you sleep at a decent time?” Richie carried on with his teasing. “No, I am perfectly fine doing things myself, rather than worrying about catching some sore of disease from you.” “I would love to inform you that you probably have the same diseases that I do.” Richie spoke with a devilish smirk. “Oh yeah, and-and why is that?” Eddie asked. “Because, I fucked your mom.” Richie said, laughing and running off to his truck. “What?” Eddie added with his brows furrowed in confusion and shock. “That makes no fucking sense! Richie get the fuck back here!” Eddie spoke running after the other. 

Once the brunettes made it back to the car Richie was already in the drivers side. Backing out and acting as if he were going to drive off. “Richie Fucking Toizer!” Eddie shouted, getting to the drivers side and knocking on the window. Richie rolled down the window. A shit eating grin on his face. “Hey there, need a ride Eddie Spaghetti.” Eddie let out a huff, “You know what. If it weren’t for the stupid bugs I would just walk home.” Eddie snarled. Climbing in on the passenger side. Buckling in, staring out the window. Richies phone started going off before he could even get a word out. It was Eddies mom of course. 

“Hello?” “Richie?! Is my Eddie Bear there? He isn’t picking up his phone and hasn’t checked in! Is he alright.” “Yes Ms Karpbrak, he’s right here. I’m passing the phone over.” Eddies look had dimmed a bit when he checked the time. He hadn’t called her for.. About six hours after school, and the clouds were building up of course. “Hi mom.” He spoke with a bit of a shaky voice after Richie passed the phone over. “Eddie Bear!” She started in. Ranting about how scared she had been for him. How she thought she had been kidnapped or hurt. “No, I’m fine mom.” Was all he said before she started in again. 

She had gotten more protective and worried with each passing year. Only adding to Eddies stress level. Especially when she started with her. “You gave me a heart attack! What if something were to happen to me! One of these days your going to be the death of me.” And carry on, only making Eddie feel bad of course. He felt himself start shaking. Richie glanced over as he sat there, he hadn’t started driving yet. Waiting and watching to see if Eddie even wanted to go home. “Mom I’m sorry-” “A storms coming tonight, you better get home.” “I think I’ll just stay with Richie.” “You know I don’t like you hanging around him, he’s a trouble maker. Eddie, you need to get home. If you don’t get home you’re going to break my heart. Your going to kill your mama Eddie Bear.” He hated it when she did this. “Mama please stop, you know I hate it when you say stuff like that.” His shaking only got worse and he felt himself start tearing up once she started sobbing into the phone. “You know what, fine, why don’t you go home with that Richie Toizer. Just know that you just hurt me more than words could say.” Tears started streaming down Eddies face. “Mama stop it, you know I love you, please stop it. He’s not a bad person.” “Yes he is, he is taking my baby boy from me and filling his head with lies. I don’t even know who you are anymore. Goodbye Eddie.” 

She hung up on him. “Mama?” Eddie asked with a slight sob. Handing Richie his phone back. Richie had heard most all of it. Watching as he wiped the tears from his face. “Eddie..” “Just drive.” Eddie stated choking back on tears. His head pressed against the head of the seat. “Hey, it’s alright..” Richie mumbled, reaching over to wipe a tear from the others cheek. Eddie flinched a bit, but soon gave into the others touch. Leaning over and hugging the other. Crying into his shoulder. “I hate it when she does this. She makes me feel worthless.” Eddie started in. Richie kept quite for the time being. This was only about the second or third time she had done this to him around him and it always broke himself to see Eddie acting this way. “Shh..” Richie hummed, pulling him as close as he could. Eddie unbuckling himself and moving into the middle seat so he could sit closer to Eddie and it gave him more of an ability to be engulfed. “She makes me feel like I did something. Like everything I do is wrong. Like I’m hurting her. She’s getting worse everyday and- and- I don’t.. I don’t know if I can take it any longer,” He choked on another sob. “I just want her to stop... She controls my life enough, she thinks you’re a bad influence on me and that you’re pulling me away from her.” Richie listened, running his fingers through Eddies hair while his face was buried in Richies chest. “But, the truth is, I just can’t take the constant blame, and you're my escaped..” He stated. Shaking even more. His sobs breaking through again. “Hey, hey, Eddie, it’s okay. You’re fine now. I assure you you have nothing to be blamed for. You’re everything anyone could ask for in a person. You’re so smart, funny. You’re not a bad person at all. At least not to me you aren’t and that’s a lot coming from someone like me. You’re so much better than what she makes you think. She just doesn’t want to lose her only child.” If only he knew that she yelled at Richie one day for having the nerve to go to their home to try and ask him to a dance. Eddie was never told of course. She didn’t want her baby boy corrupted by a fag like him. 

“You- You really think so..” Eddie asked, calming down a bit. Richie pulling his face back a bit. Cupping his cheek in his hand. “I know so Eddie. I mean, you can be a little melodramatic sometimes-” “You’re such a prick.” Eddie stated with a soft laugh, pulling his face away from the others hand. Both of them aching at the lack of touch. “Hey, you should know the best that I hate repeating myself. Now don’t go telling people what I said, I have a reputation to keep.” He added, retracting his hand. Eddie smiled a bit, looking down at the seat. “It is.. Alright that I stay with you right?” He whispered practically. Richie nodded. “Yeah, of course it is.” He added with a smile. His face heating up when Eddie leaned in, quickly placing a kiss on the others cheek. Richie paused, looking forward and then moving his eyes over to Eddies. 

_‘Fuck, that was stupid. Nice going dick for brains.’ _Eddie thought, this only adding to his panic. Richie just stared at the other for a moment. “I’m sorry, I just thought-” Richie cut him off before Eddie started rambling. Grabbing him by the face and planting his lips on the others. It didn’t last for too long. Both of them were smiling like idiots. Their lips felt as if they fit perfectly with one another's. _ ‘It was perfect.’ _ Richie thought. _ ‘He was perfect.’ _ The way his lips felt, they were so much softer compared to his chapped ones. ______

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Sorry for what?” Richie asked with a smile. Eddie let out a soft giggle. “Nothing, just get us home.” He whined a bit. His giggle was so perfect and adorable. He had spent to many years teasing and picking on him to show him his own affection. Not enough of those years were spent actually making the other laugh. The both of them in a love struck gaze. “Fine.” Richie added with a sigh, turning in his seat to start up his truck. Eddie kissing the other on the cheek a bit more confidently this time though.  
Richie started driving the two to his place when it started raining on them. Eddie leaning over to rest his head on his shoulder, falling asleep on the ride home. His fingers entangled with Richies. Richie couldn’t be more happy. The love of his life was finally his and he didn’t really even make the first move. The thought of them kissing playing over and over in his mind. It made him more than happy. That tingling sensation in his stomach playing over and over in his mind as well. God he loved this. It was all he could dream of. 

Richie wasn’t paying attention to the road. His thoughts were racing and his thoughts of what him and Eddie were was running through his mind on a loop. He was so happy for himself. That’s when it happened. He went a little to fast, the rain began hitting the truck harder and hail began to fall. “Fuck-!” Richie added, swerving the truck a little when he realized there was something in the road. It was a deer of course, his truck started to hydroplane. Eddie woke up in a panic. “Richie?” “Everything’s okay.” He said as he tried to keep himself calm and not head into the ditch. He was scared and he didn’t want to scare Eddie, he had been through enough. Another truck came by, swerving in front of them, Eddie letting out a shriek as they ran off the side of the road. Both the boys knocked unconscious. Truck flipped upside down as the rain continued.

Morning came and Richie had woken up, looking around. He found himself in a hospital bed. He had slight memory of what had happened the night before. The deer, the rain, the other driver. Eddie. “Eddie, where’s Eddie?!” Richie asked, trying to move but he was hit by a wave of pain. A nurse ran over to hold the 17 year old down. “Sir, you need to calm down.” “Eddie? Where is he?” He asked in full panic. He had just gotten him. “Please, is he okay? Answer me!” He shouted, tears streaming down his face. “He’s in surgery.” “Is he okay..?” Richie asked shakily. The nurse looked a bit hesitant. “He’s lost a lot of blood. He hit his head pretty hard. We aren’t sure if he’ll make it.” “I need to go see him.” He broke through. “Sir, you have a broken leg and shoulder, you need to-” “You need to listen, you don’t understand. I just got him back, I _Need_ to see him.” He choked through as he tried to move. The nurse gave him something to help him sleep. “He-He hates.. Hospitals. I need to.. Eddie..” Was the last things he said before he fell asleep again. __

_ _It was about two to three weeks later. Eddie slowly made his way out of the hallway, in search of his friends. It was the last day he was to stay in the hospital. Richie was sitting in the waiting room, his arm in a cast, the other arm holding him up with his crutches. “Eddie..” He whispered a bit softly, looking over his features. He hadn’t been allowed in his room due to Eddies mothers orders. But that didn’t stop Richie from stopping by the day he was released. “Richie..” Eddie breathed out, making his way over to Richie, engulfing him in a hug. “You’re never driving me home again dumb fuck.” “Sure thing Spaghetti.” He murmured, placing a soft kiss on the others neck. “I thought I lost you..” “You’ll never get rid of me. Not unless you lick me again.” “You ruin all of my fun don’t you?” Richie added with a smirk as he held onto the other as tightly as he could. Letting him go when he mother entered back into the room. But of course, she didn’t stop the two from seeing each other. Nothing could stop those two, not even a near death experience after their first kiss._ _


	2. Random IT One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys came here for Reddie, but I have been working on other ideas for fanfics and might just make this an IT Oneshot book. I'll try and keep it mainly Reddie though for you Reddie Stans. Love you all!

✎𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 

Imagine Bill calling Stan his 'love dove,' 'chickadee' or 'Birdie.' Stan responding with giggles and blushes. Bill using this phrase especially when Stan is upset and or stressed over or about something. Asking him, 'What's wrong, love dove.' Or, 'What's the matter Chickadee?' Then saying something like 'I'm sure it'll get better, Birdie.' While pulling him into a hug and the other smiling at the simple words. Bill would also use it when he makes Stan upset. Telling him, 'I didn't mean it that way. You know I love you right, Birdie?' And other phrases as such. Stan trying his best to stay mad and frustrated with him, and not just forgive him over his cute and simple actions. Knowing that would look bad in his case, showing Bill that he could just use words like that to get Stan to calm down and not be as frustrated with him. 

✎𝕾𝖙𝖔𝖎𝖟𝖊𝖗

Imagine Richie dropping his plans on Sunday and canceling plans just to go and see Stanley. Ignoring the stares he got from others. Sitting through the boring speeches and talks of God and how sin is bad. Just to meet with him after to go on walks or just to even see or talk with him. 

✎𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 

Imaging Stan Sneaking out of his home against his parents rules. Just to go and stay the night at Bill's house, because that day was either Georgies birthday, or the anniversary of his disappearance. 

✎𝕾𝖙𝖔𝖎𝖟𝖊𝖗

Imagine Stan keeping his window unlocked so Stan can sneak in when needed in the middle of the night. Whether it be because of trouble at home, q bad day, or just cause Richie wants to see his Jew Boy. 

✎𝑹𝒆𝒅𝒅𝒊𝒆

Imagine Richie asking Eddie out to prom. His palms sweaty as he held up a sign with a nervous grin. Shaking ever so slightly. Eddie complaining as Stan, Bev, and Bill shoved him over to where Richie was standing with Mike and Ben. Richie gulping as Eddie read the sign. 'Roses are red, I'm great in bed. How do I know? Your mom said so! Prom?' Eddie making the joke that his signs upside down. Richie panicking and growing embarrassed as the others laughed at his awkwardness. Knowing the brunette tried his best. Eddie saying yes. 

✎𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱

Imagine Stan and Bill together in highschool. Bill being 17 and his father had just passed away due to lung cancer. Bill feels like he's losing everyone, first his brother, then half the losers, then his dad, now possibly Stan. So he thinks. His mental state low, and self-confidence even lower. Bill took a few days from school to cope. Stan sneaking out of school himself, faking phone calls and pretending to be his father calling in Stan sick with the flu. Sneaking out of the house too, or telling his parents he's studying with Eddie who was always his route of action when he wanted to do something his parents wouldn't allow. Eddie complying with the lie. Stan doing this all to see his boyfriend his parents think he stopped seeing a month ago. Doing his best to make Bill Denbrough feel loved and wanted. Assuring his Billy Boy that he would never leave him. Because he loved him to much. Telling him that in a year, when they were both 18, he wouldn't have to worry about their parents pulling them apart any longer. 

✎Hope you enjoyed these. I know they were longer than most imagines. I have one more but I'm just making it into a fanfic cause I have a lot of ideas for it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
